Tucker
Tucker is a character who appears in Super Paper Roblox. Being a gambler, he is one of the Robloxians invited to Casino Centavo, and he also assists the protagonist with sneaking into Cutout Harbor during Pink I's raid. Synopsis Chapter 4 Tucker first appears outside Casino Centavo as one of the Robloxians invited to the casino. He travels throughout the casino with the protagonist, eventually ending up in the trap room with the other invited guests. In the trap room, they find out that the casino is a trap, and Robloxians start disappearing from the room, until Tucker and the protagonist are the only ones left. He accuses the protagonist of causing the others to disappear, but then both of them are teleported to the Lucky Labyrinth, where all the other guests are. Tucker realizes that the Void Star was teleporting them one by one to the Lucky Labyrinth, so he apologizes to the protagonist. After making his way through the maze, he escapes the casino, along with the other guests. Chapter 6 During the raid on Cutout Harbor, Pink I and her guards block the path to the harbor, so to stop the person responsible for the raid, Tucker and the protagonist use Tucker's speedboat to take an alternate route to Cutout Harbor. They get off the speedboat, sneak past the Banland Security Force, and enter Rozanda's ship. In the ship, Spoke encounters them and alerts two guards, who take the intruders to Rozanda. Rozanda decides to capture Tucker, so a couple of guards takes Tucker to a cell. However, the protagonist is not imprisoned and leaves the ship with a pair of magical scissors. Chapter 8 Tucker makes a return in Inferno Fortress in his true form with other Robloxians who were captured by Rozanda. He prepares to sword fight with Rozanda, but the other Robloxians beg him not to, saying that he does not stand a chance against her. Despite their attempts to stop him, Tucker, filled with vengeance, begins his fight with Rozanda. Chapter 9/Epilogue After Dusekkar recreates reality, Tucker ends up in Epilogue Expanse. He reveals that his fight with Rozanda ended with a draw, even though both of them fought with all their strength. Tucker was also able to convince Rozanda to change her ways. He considers it to be a turning point in both of their lives. Tucker later plays the drums during the concert at The Furnace. Secret Ending He can be found outside Casino Centavo. Tucker reveals that Casino Centavo has become a real casino, but he is hesitant with trying it out. Card Tucker Tucker's card can be found in Casino Centavo. 'Card Description: '"A big-shot gambler who made his debut in Seaview Vegas. He seems a bit skeptical on the surface, but he's not ill-minded. His immense luck has taken him far in casino games, but can it hold out much longer?" 'Developer Comments: '"Tucker is another character that I had some doubts about when designing him. At least he's one of the more minor characters. I planned for there to be a bit more of a relationship between him and Scarlet, but it didn't really work out in the end. Oh well." True Tucker True Tucker's card can be found in Inferno Fortress. 'Card Description: '"It seems that Rozanda has thoroughly humiliated Tucker while he was captive. He's been stripped of his fancy dress clothes and given a musty shirt, jacket, and jeans. His luck has definitely taken a turn for the worse." 'Developer Comments: '"He went from riches to rags in 3 easy steps! Click here to find out how!" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters